(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays most widely used and includes a display device that rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to electrodes so as to control an amount of transmitted light.
The liquid crystal display has an advantage of easily being thinned, but has a disadvantage of having low side visibility in comparison with front visibility. Accordingly, a method of arranging and driving liquid crystals in various methods in order to overcome the disadvantage has been developed. As a method of realizing an optical viewing angle, the liquid crystal display in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on one substrate is spotlighted.
A driver of the liquid crystal display is directly mounted to a display panel in a form of a plurality of integrated circuit (“IC”) chips or is mounted to the display panel by being mounted to a flexible circuit film or the like, and the IC chips account for a large percentage of manufacturing costs of the liquid crystal display. Particularly, as the number of data lines applying data voltages becomes larger, costs of the driver of the liquid crystal display become higher.